Jemima Meadows - the 68th annual hunger games
by 12olympianfactions
Summary: Jemima meadows got reaped for the 68th annual hunger games, simple, except its not. when she goes to the games she is not expecting what happened to her at all. yeah that was a really bad summary, but please read, the story doesnt suck half as much as the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games fanfiction – Jemima ****Meadows**

I woke with a start. Today was the reaping, my third one. It is probably the worst day of the year. I sit up and look at the clock, 6am, 8 hours until the reaping. I guess I have time to go for a swim in the clear waters of district 4. I grab my stuff and leave a note to my mum and brother and head out the door.

I walk through the silent streets of the housing estate and out to the river. Normally this area would be alive with the sounds of people fishing or going to fish, but today's different. It's reaping day everyone gets the day off work.

As I approach the river I see a figure on the bank and I immediately know who it is…

"I guess you couldn't sleep either, eh, Xander"

"How could I its reaping day, if anyone around here had common sense they would be up like you and I, spending the morning with their beloveds." He replies.

"After all it could be all the time they have left with their wonderful teenagers!" I laugh.

Xander and I have known each other since we were born practically and we've been friends all that time too. I strip off under a willow tree in record time, replacing my clothes with my swimsuit, wondering whether one of us is going to be picked.

I dive into the water, suspecting that Xander is watching me. As I swim amongst the fish I forget about all my worries. I come up for air occasionally but not long enough to talk. I swim to the surface.

"Xander what time is it?" I ask, balancing on the river bank.

"10ish" he replies glancing at his watch.

I jump out of the water and sprint to my towel, cursing under my breath. "I said I'd be home now." I mutter as I scramble around with my clothes, trying to put them on as fast as I took them off.

I sprint home to find my mother combing Riley's mangled bed head. He is standing there, still yawning, but dressed and ready for the reaping. "I ran a bath for you and laid an outfit on your bed." My mother says as I walk past. I jog up the stair san head to the bathroom.

I bathe myself and head to my room. I see the breath-taking outfit my mother has lain out. It's a black collared dress with a gold zip, a pair of lace tights and lace up high heeled ankle boots. I braid my damp hair into a crown around my head and walk down stairs.

"You look stunning!"My mother squeals. "Now you two need get going, so I will see you afterwards."

We hug my mother and walk outside to meet Xander and his older sister Melanie.


	2. Chapter 2

I go through all my regular reaping day routine and join all of the other 14yr old girls; we wait to find out whether it will be one of us that is going to die. We all stand gossiping until the escort taps on the microphone and yells at us to settle down.

The escort is new this year. Her name is Olympia Flora, and she's teetering about on her 8 inch heels, looking absolutely ridiculous in her poufy pink cocktail dress. She is young, enthusiastic and would be pretty if not for all of the capitol 'fashions' that make her look ridiculous. She teeters over to the massive glass bowl with thousands of girls names in. All I can do now is pray.

"Jemima Meadows, Jemima Meadows please step forward."

Wait; did she just say my name? She can't have drawn me. Woozy, I step forward and walk towards the stage, my vision starts to blur around the edges. "How old are you, dearie?"

"14." I respond shakily. I exhale as she walks over to the boys bowl. She doesn't take half as long in the boys as she does in the girls, she practically grabs the first slip she comes to. "Riley Meadows..."


	3. Chapter 3

I hear shouting but I don't hear register what they're saying. All I can think about is the horrible fact that I will be facing my little brother in the arena. I decide immediately that I will do anything to make sure he wins and comes home; mother would be so devastated if she lost her little boy, whereas, even though she loves me, she could move on if she still had Riley.

Suddenly my brother is being dragged down the steps of the stage by peace keepers and they are throwing Xander up. I'm paralyzed as my brother and my best friend switch fates. A silent tear slides slowly down my face, hitting the floor leaving a small damp circle on the light wood of the stage.

"So what's your name and how old are you, young man?"Olympia quizzes.

"Xander Corrigan aged 14." Xander responds, poker faced.

"Would our two brave tributes please shake hands?"

Xander and I shake hands and lock eyes. I get I silent sorry mouthed at me before we are torn apart and tossed into separate rooms of the justice building.

I sit on the plush couch and wait for my mother and Riley. My kid brother bursts in, tears streaming down his cherub-like face, and rushes up to hug me. Unlike normal I accept the hug with gratitude. My mother joins us and we just stand there crying and hugging. We break apart and I kneel down and look at Riley. "Don't take any tessarae, okay? I will do what I can to get home, but I'm not exactly the best person for this. The grain and oil that you will get from my tessarae, make it last, right?"

"okay." And that's all he manages to get out before a peace keeper makes them leave, telling me I have one other visitor. I have no idea who else would want to visit me considering, the only real friend I have is Xander and I don't have a boyfriend.

My visitor is Xander's sister Melanie...


End file.
